


Homecoming 回家

by Felix0421



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix0421/pseuds/Felix0421
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 33





	Homecoming 回家

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961112) by [Cross_d_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_d_a/pseuds/Cross_d_a). 



_欧比旺醒来发现安纳金已经从前线回来了，比预期的早一点。_

欧比旺缓慢的呼吸着，眨眨眼醒了过来。这儿很温暖，他身下的床很柔软。 昏暗的晨光洒落在他的放松手指上， 他很满足，几乎再次跌回睡眠。远离战场还有Negotiators上不舒服的小床让他松了一口。 就让他再享受一会儿，就一小会儿。

有什么东西在顶着他的后背， 炙热而又坚定。 他侧躺着，臀部跟随着那东西轻轻晃动。 一条胳膊缠在在他的腰上，粗糙的手指在他腹部伸展开又收紧。 欧比旺含糊不清地低语，因为背部的热量微微挪动。 身后的喘息弄的他后颈上的绒毛痒痒的， 随后，一串湿吻沿着他长着雀斑的肩膀蜿蜒，一簇簇轻柔的热量试图让他清醒过来。 牙齿轻轻擦过，而又坚定的咬了下去。

热量在他的下腹聚积。

“啊….” 欧比旺呻吟着，一只手向下滑，与他腹部上的那只手交缠, “安尼…?”

安纳金发出肯定的低哼，嘴唇轻启，在他颈侧与肩膀交界处舔舐吮吸，他臀部的动作变得更加有力，快速，不耐烦。 他的阴茎在欧比旺臀瓣之间滑动。 与安纳金睡裤粗糙的摩擦无法满足欧比旺腹部逐渐升温的悸动。 安纳金赤裸着胸膛，皮肤的接触很舒服，他的乳头轻轻压在欧比旺的肩胛骨上。

“你…什么…时候回来的…？”欧比旺呢喃, 安纳金格外用力的吮吸和牙齿的漫不经心的刮擦使他喘不过气来。 安纳金的手滑上他的阴茎，用他们交缠的手一起揉捏着慢慢硬起来的性器。安纳金舐咬着他的脖子，年长的男人轻轻颤抖着，阴茎在他们的手指下抽动。

几个轻柔的舔吻之后，安纳金滚烫的呼吸贴近了欧比旺的耳朵 “昨天夜里”他轻柔低语，轻易的捕捉到欧比旺耳垂，用牙齿噬咬。 “你已经睡着了。”衣物下阴茎随着腰部的动作抵着欧比旺，紧挨着那个他渴望的入口。 欧比旺仍然昏昏欲睡，懒洋洋地靠着他研磨。

“能想像我有多惊讶吗，” 安纳金嗓音浑浊，“当我溜上床发现你在裸睡的时候。”嘴唇掠过欧比旺耳朵后的细发。 “一丝不挂”，一个湿吻落下， “那么脆弱”他的手在欧比旺的阴茎上收紧，他们双手一起上下滑动套弄着。 “你猜这让我有什么反应？”他的呼吸使欧比万的耳朵变得发烫。 他将脸埋在年长者的颈窝里轻的咬着，不断落下充满极度渴望的吻。

“你知道在那个时刻不把弄醒你有多难吗？ 我几乎立刻扑在你身上， 你会喜欢吗？阴茎被我含着的时候醒来，或是当我的舌头在你身体里的时候？又或者在我抓着你的大腿把你打开的时候？” 欧比旺战栗着，睫毛颤抖。

安纳金的手再次揉弄起他的阴茎。 拇指摩挲着那道缝隙随后用指甲扣挖，他扣住欧比旺的脖颈咬出淤青。 欧比旺情不自禁的在他们的手中抽送，脚跟摩挲着他的小腿。安纳金用舌头抚慰他的皮肤 “你是赤裸的， 现在也是。 你是在等我吗？饥渴的等着，渴望着被填满？”

欧比旺呻吟着，嘴唇轻启想说些什么来解释， 安纳金已经宠坏了他。 他贴着欧比旺后背不断撞击着，令他翻身趴下，用自己的身体倾覆年长者的身体。 他的重量令人满足, 踏实。股间又一次滑动，欧比旺感觉到了安纳金裤子上的那块潮湿。想到安纳金的硬度和渴望，等待了几个小时…等着他醒来，这念头让他的脚趾蜷缩，性器再次抽动，脸埋进枕头，张着嘴因为快感而喘不过气来。

安纳金将他们手从下面移开，任性器孤零零的落在床单上，一声破碎的呜咽声从欧比旺的嘴唇溢出。

“安纳…啊….”年轻人用机械手缠住了欧比旺的头发微微拉拽，小心翼翼的不让发丝被机械手的关节夹住。

“没有我在，或许你已经一个人找了些乐子?” 他松开欧比旺的手，再次滑到他的胸前，他的手指在欧比旺的肋骨上滑动，在乳尖上徘徊，手指把玩戏弄那点凸起，拉拽着那敏感的一点用力揉捏。欧比旺试图在床上找到支点，破碎的呻吟从他的喉咙中逸出。 他在安纳金的身体下那么无助，被困在游移的双手之间 “ 不…安尼…”

头发被更重的拽起，头被迫以一个别扭的角度抬起，喉结突显出来。安纳金俯身越过他的肩膀，咬住了他的喉结。 他的皮肤会留下盛开的痕迹， 安纳金似乎总是喜欢在他身上留下印记。鲁莽的用自己的印记覆盖他，以至于有时引起一些对他衣领内的窥视。 一些人肯定注意到了。 但安纳金的感情如此热烈，很难让自己停止这么做。

只有在极少的情况下欧比旺才会真的提出抗议。 有时他花数小时站在镜子前，看着这具柔软的身体，用眼睛描绘皮肤上暗红色的星图。 每当安纳金不在身边而感到非常寂寞时，他会将手指按压在肩膀和喉咙曲线上， 陶醉在尖锐的疼痛里，就像沉浸在阿纳金的情欲中。他希望这痕迹能留的时间更长一点，这样他们相聚的频率就可以让他的皮肤上永远散落着新鲜和褪色的印记。

安纳金在他喉结上里热情的吮吸，轻咬随后几乎是啃噬着他脖颈上的肌肉，臀部用力顶弄。 欧比旺在床单上挣扎拼命想抓住点什么。安纳金温柔的抚着欧比旺微潮的皮肤，再次用力揉捏他的臀肉。 “你甚至…有想过我吗？”

欧比旺只发出一些模糊不清的声音。

“你是否想过我们有几周没见面了？ 甚至有更长的时间我没能填满你？你知道当我回到我们房间的时候想迫不及待做什么吗？”安纳金贴着他的脖子曲线笑着喘息，他的顶弄停止了片刻，迷失在自己幻想中。 “给你一点提示，我会把你压在最近的家具表面，把你脑子里所有想法都操出去，除了我的阴茎什么都不剩。”

欧比旺喜欢想象这些。他不是没有幻想过，他不是没想象过安纳金眼中的渴望...原力啊…这让人无法满足。 深夜里，除了帐篷外克隆人的低语一片寂静，他把手伸进裤子里，手掌抚上已经半勃的性器，想念着安纳金，想念他身体的重量，他嘴唇在喉咙上的触觉，他的大手，他的阴茎…欧比旺独自攀上高潮。 渴望有什么东西能填满他的嘴，让他呛噎。这发生过好几次，但他永远不会向安纳金承认，原力知道..他不想再让这男人更自负，但欧比旺确实有一些关于他们重聚场面的有趣幻想， 比如下次安纳金的飞行器在场地上降落，他会放弃一贯的打招呼方式，让欧比旺跪在地上，命令他张开嘴，好好的”打个招呼”。

但他永远不会告诉阿纳金。 有些幻想就该只留在脑海里。 尤其像是..在全息通话的途中被压在操作台上操干，像是…在战场上性交，激战后肾上腺素仍在他们的血管中奔涌。

也许有一天他会的，这个契机有几次差点到来。 残留的炮火在山丘上回荡，带有毒气的浓烟在可怕的天空中盘旋，他们跌跌撞撞地在破碎的尸体和沉默的人们之间搜寻彼此。 在疯狂中，在极度恐惧中。恐惧像是在他们的心里打了结，让他们浑身颤抖。 有时他们失去联络，又或其中一个被抓，他们唯一拥有的只有那个脆弱的希望---就是另外一个人还活着。 他们是安全的， 不管怎么样他们又活过了一场战斗，又活过了一天。

当他们发现彼此时，双手摸索着对方，检查对方是否受伤，不愿让另一个人离开。这就像是这世界剩下他们两个，只剩下安纳金的蓝眼睛和欧比旺的沙哑声音。 在那些短暂绝望的时刻里，他们只感受到如释重负，因为你还活着…还活着…你还活着。

“欧比旺…你这么饥渴吗，你会愿意等在我们的床上吗？ 双腿大开着邀请…阴茎挺立…你没有抚慰自己，是因为你知道不管我给你什么，都比你自己的手要好的多？ ”

“是..是的… 我愿意…”

安纳金僵住了， 他沉重而滚烫的身体将欧比旺压入床垫，欧比旺感到比以往任何时候都赤裸和脆弱。他感到自己被剥离的只剩本能。他的需求就只剩下转过身去去承受或是跪下张开嘴巴，他如此渴望被填满，被安纳金填满。

“你愿意…”这几乎像是一个疑问。 难以置信。 这几个词低低的颤抖着，像欧比旺的感受一样脆弱。 它们从安纳金的喉底刮出，盘旋在他的胸口。 这声音引起欧比旺胸腔的震颤，缠绕着他的心。

欧比旺微微动了动，头倾斜着， 他的头发被松开了。 欧比旺从他的肩窝处凝视着他。 年轻人的眼睛很长，很蓝。 他的脸上像是裂出了缝隙，露出了下面的不安全感。 欧比旺刻意在说话时凝视着他，声音保持平稳。

“是的，”他说。 “我愿意。”（ _只愿意为你_ _…_ _）_

最后几个字没有说出口，但他知道安纳金仍然听得到。

像是有强烈而又极度渴望声音的从安纳金的胸腔处迸发，欧比旺在他身下发颤，阴茎急切地跳动， 期待着。 年轻人的表情变的晦暗，猛地俯下身去吻他。 这样接吻很不舒服，弓起后背，脖子向后扭曲，越过肩膀。 但这吻如此滚烫，如此渴求-随着气喘吁吁的深吻，安纳金压在欧比旺身上。 机械手再次拉扯他的头发，令人愉悦的疼痛在他的头皮上蔓延开来，另一只手钳住他的身体。

“欧比旺” 安纳金喘息着低语，声音破碎不成语句。

“安纳金…”欧比旺贴着他的嘴唇 “求你…”

安纳金急切的将只裤子褪到屁股下方，堪堪能够将阴茎拿出。 他陷入了无可救药的情欲中，床头柜因他伸出手臂时的粗鲁和使用原力时的不耐烦而咯吱作响。 一瓶润滑油撞进年轻人的手掌，他将油厚厚的涂在他的手指上。

他咬住欧比旺的嘴唇，将自己身体向后移开，用手指按压欧比旺的穴口。刚开始开拓的时候会有阻力， 他们做过很多次，他熟悉这一切。 即使欧比旺需要他，渴求他，仍要有足够的润滑和深入探索的手指才能使他身体充分放松。 （他们第一次的时候安纳金感到恐慌，内疚，心烦意乱，毫无经验。但欧比旺将他拉近，抚摸他的脸颊对他说我要你，我想要你，安纳金，我永远想要你。）

他用那根手指按压，为这熟悉的紧致而战栗。 欧比旺攥紧手指发出像是被掐住的声音，安纳金发出低吼贴着欧比旺臀部研磨。他急不可待的用手指戳刺，在甬道足够松软时将第二根手指送了进去。

欧比旺呜咽着，啃咬拉扯着安纳金的嘴唇给他鼓励。 他沉溺在不怎么舒适的扩张里， 很愉快想到明天屁股也许会痛， 因为被使用过而酸痛。 他常想象含着安纳金的手指，阴茎；坐那虚幻的压力上，流连忘返，他渴望一次又一次地被填满。

很快他们都气喘吁吁，安纳金的头低垂，额头紧紧贴在欧比旺的肩膀上。

“安..安纳金..”欧比旺呼吸粗重

“我知道” 安纳金轻声说，手指剪刀一样开合，推进了第三根手指，“我知道，欧比旺，再等一下就好”

欧比旺的双手紧紧抓住在床单。 他知道试图抚慰自己是没有用的， 安纳金会拍开他的手。

安纳金抽出了他的手指，套弄起自己的阴茎。

欧比旺向虚空发出呜咽，想抓住些什么似的不断在床垫上蹭动， 脚趾沮丧地蜷缩。

“Shh…不要紧.. .我在这呢…”安纳金抚摸欧比旺柔软的头发，甜腻的吻顺着脖子到太阳穴不断落下 “我在这…”

安纳金喘着粗气，跪坐起来又套弄了几下自己对准了欧比旺的穴口。然后弓起后背，胸口剧烈起伏， 他深吸一口气，与欧比旺手指交缠，坚定的将头部推入甬道。

“Yes…” 欧比旺喘息着

安纳金缓慢而深的插了进去，发出低吟。 阴茎包裹在欧比旺紧致中温暖的感受让他手臂颤抖，呼吸不稳。 他不得不停下来缓解过载的快感，然后再次推送直到完全插入，直到温热的双球沉甸甸的贴在欧比旺臀肉上。尽管已完全进入到最深处，他还是呻吟着继续顶弄，向内研磨，他完全停不下来。

机械手从欧比旺头发滑到身下，抓着欧比旺臀部，他贴着欧比旺的肩膀喘息，淡淡的雀斑在他眼前颤动。

安纳金总觉得欧比旺生来就是要被填满的。

“安…安尼…求你…”欧比旺乞求着“动一动。”

这催促完全没有必要。

欧比旺被第一下插入撞击的呼吸不稳，接着一下下冲撞让他在床上向上移动，安纳金追上前不停的顶弄。欧比旺后背弓起，安纳金在再一次发起撞击前细细的碾压研磨，然后用惩罚性的节奏快速但有力地向深处贯穿，有角度的撞击着欧比旺体内甜蜜敏感的那一点。强有力的抽插，让欧比旺呼吸急促，唇中不断逸出呻吟，胡乱叫喊着年轻人的名字。

肉体的拍打声充满了安静的房间。 每一次安纳金的阴茎都几乎全部抽出，几乎要滑进年长者的臀瓣间，阴茎头部堪堪卡在穴口就像它从来都是只属于那里。 他迷失在在高温和欧比旺扭动的身体中。 枕头上卷曲的赤褐色发丝被阳光点亮，随着阿纳金的剧烈喘息而颤动。

他们互相挤压蹭动，享受着同样快感，迷失在身体的律动中。 欧比旺断断续续高昂破碎的叫声与安纳金喉咙中的低吼交织在一起。

安纳金看着欧比旺放纵而失神的样子，嘴因为快感而张开。 他内心有种原始野性的欲望，他喜欢让他的前师傅像这样崩溃，他能掌控一个像欧比旺这样沉着冷静的人。这个念头使他弯下腰，咬在颤抖的肩膀上，臀部以极快的速度动作着，欧比旺哭着猛地射了出来，因为剧烈的高潮而眼前发白。

安纳金过了一会才意识到发生了什么，随后他低吼着露出了像野兽一样的笑容。

欧比旺因为安纳金的继续戳刺而打着哆嗦，高潮后的身体因为余韵而痉挛。 指甲在他的臀肉上留下猩红色的抓痕，这点疼痛完全无法分散欧比旺的注意力，敏感的身体被阴茎反复捅进抽出。 疼痛只会增加他的快感，他抽噎着，喘不过气，精疲力尽，无能为力的瘫倒在安纳金的身下被操干。不知餍足的安纳金用膝盖将欧比旺的腿打的更开，囊袋随着抽插动作不断拍打。 汗水从他的背上和卷发里滴落。 滚烫的吻落在欧比旺的颈背，舌头沿着之前留下的痕迹勾勒，牙齿在那滚烫的肉体上擦蹭，再次咬了下去。他的呻吟回应着欧比旺的急促呼吸。 年长的男人再次抱紧安纳金，喘息着。

安纳金得抽插开始变得毫无章法，欲火在腹部烧得他难以忍受，囊袋紧绷，他抓住欧比旺的臀用力向后拉，将他狠狠的压向自己，越插越深，直到在欧比旺体内迸发。

安纳金倒在欧比旺身上，喘着粗气，性器仍然埋在他体内。 他懒洋洋地吻着欧比旺的肩膀，喉咙和下巴， 他的胡须蹭着阿纳金的嘴唇。 他轻轻地咬着欧比旺的耳朵，愉快的听着他因为痒痒而发出轻笑。

“你知道，我是爱你的”欧比旺气息不稳喃喃地说道。

安纳金脸埋在欧比万的颈窝中。 他温柔的吻着欧比旺泛着潮红的皮肤上。 “我知道。”他小声说。 有什么东西在他的内心深处悸动，脆弱而又温暖。 “我也爱你。”

他们花了很长时间沉浸在对方正在自己身边这个认知里，紧紧的挨在在一起，似乎害怕如果他们开分就会永远失去彼此。

安纳金的软下来的阴茎从欧比旺松软的洞口滑出，精液顺着欧比旺的臀缝流到他的囊袋上。安纳金倒在旁边 ，一只手臂充满占有欲的搂住欧比旺，另一只手慵懒梳理着年长者被汗水浸湿的刘海。

欧比旺的温柔笑容比任何太阳都要明亮。

那充满喜爱的笑容让安纳金嘴角上扬，他禁不住搂的更紧，轻笑着用鼻尖蹭着欧比旺被吻咬过的肩膀。

“所以，你为什么裸着？”他轻吻着潮湿的皮肤，咧嘴笑着，眼睛闪闪发亮“你真的在等我吗？”

欧比旺叹了口气，翻了个白眼，微笑变得更大。 “我确定以及肯定我不是， 我也刚从前线回来。 又累又冷，浑身都是泥，只想洗个澡，但洗完之后精疲力尽，倒在床上就睡着了。”

安纳金的笑容有变的点尴尬 “啊…好吧…但是我仍然认为你裸睡辣翻天了。”

欧比旺假笑着“是的，我可是深刻体会到了。”

安纳金无法抑制心中的温暖，再次将他们翻了个身，让欧比旺平躺在床上，不断在他脖子上落下轻吻，他们笑着蜷缩依偎在一起。


End file.
